


Pleasurable Treasure

by SupraFighter22



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: ..Flowey attempts?.., ..unlike me.. :3, Alphys is still a anime geek, Asgore is his jolly ol' self, Basically any Undertale characters, Chains, Collars, Date Night, Dirty Thoughts, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tentacles (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), F/F, F/M, Female Frisk, Flowey is getting suspicious, Frisk I'm sorry!, Frisk..is missing?, Her parents are searching?, Hes just asking for a bad time, M/M, Mettaton wants to get down with Papyrus, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poor Papy, Sans hides it.., Sans is jelly, Sans is sick, Secrets, Tags are out in random places, Temptations, Toriel is suspicious, Underage Frisk, but she still in to anime, hes so innocent, lol she not a geek, oh A FRANS STORY!!, oh no.., oh!, papyruses spaghetti!!, stalker much, yeah!! - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 04:45:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8273413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupraFighter22/pseuds/SupraFighter22
Summary: He was crazy, insane, nuts! He wanted her touch, her sweet voice, her dazzling smile. Her attention!
...
He wanted her, and her innocence. He was truly fucking something!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Third story I made!! Please enjoy it! I'll admit I was quite nervous and scared for this one, since in most chapters, there'll be sexual thoughts, intentions, and stuff like that!! That is a warning for all of you!! AGAIN ENJOY!! (Not really anything that bad in Chap 1)

He sat on his bed, panting like a dog. He had just got done with his morning release, after dreaming of the one he's had his eye sockets on for some time now. The sticky blue substance was covered all over his hand, dripping down, and he could just imagine her little tongue licking it clean for him, as her hand moved slightly up and down his- stop! Don't get worked up again. Not again. This is your, what? Third time already. That's enough. 

He groaned as he sat up in his bed, leaning over the edge of it. He reached for his black shorts that he had taken off during his moment, and slipped them back on. He never liked getting up this early, especially since she was normally awake at this hour. But he had work to do, so he stood up and stretched before walking over to his drawer and pulled out a clean whitish gray t-shirt. He slipped it on and headed towards his door, placing his hand on the door knob. But before he opened it, he leaned against the door, in hoping to hear anyone. Yet, he was only hoping to hear her morning voice. Her voice, her singing, and the way it sways through the air and awakens everyone with a joyish mood. He smiled and listened carefully in search of her voice, but he didn't hear it. That's strange, she's not one to skip her morning delight, and his morning feeling. He tried listening again, but still nothing. 

At this point, he became a little worried. So he carefully turned the door knob and quietly stepped into the hallway, making sure not to wake up Papyrus. That was her job to do. He looked to his left then to his right. She wasn't there, nor was the bathroom light on, giving him a hint that she wasn't there either. He stepped down the staircase and looked into the living room. Wasn't there. Where is she? That's when he heard pots clattering in the kitchen. How come he hadn't heard it before? She was probably making breakfast for herself, as well as Sans. She has grown to cook for him in the morning even if he insist that she doesn't. But heck, for being young, she was a good cook. 

He walked in, hoping to see her bright face and her sweet humming. Instead he was greeted with another person instead. Well, monster, and his name is The Great Papyrus. He chuckled a little before putting in his usual grin and sat down at the kitchen table. 

"hey pap." He said lazily, plotting his feet on the table while leaning back in his chair. 

"MORNING SANS." Papyrus said with his loud and energetic voice of his. "PLEASE TAKE YOUR FEET OFF THE TABLE. YOU KNOW ITS BAD BEHAVIOR." 

Sans did as told and placed his chair back on all four while his feet plotted on the ground. "whatcha doin up so early?" 

"THE HUMAN WASN'T FEELING TO GOOD TODAY. SHE CAME TO ME IN A RUSH AND..VOMITED ALL OVER MY BED SHEETS." He stated, as he stopped stirring is spaghetti noodles around to face Sans. 

Sans had chuckled a little. So that's why he hadn't heard her or seen her. She was laying in bed probably, dazing on and off from her sickness. He had gotten out of seat and stood up, heading back to the staircase. "I'm gonna go check on her pap." 

"ALRIGHT SANS! BUT DON'T GET TO MUCH CONTACT! I DON'T NEED TO TAKE CARE OF TWO SICK PEOPLE!" He then turned back to his spaghetti and continued stirring.

Sans had made it up the steps and turning a right, making it seem like he was heading to his room. But really, he was heading to her room, to check on her. As he placed his hand on the door knob, papyruses words came back up. 

'DON'T GET TO MUCH CONTACT!' 

Heh..that's exactly what he wanted though. He wanted so much contact between them, so much and he stopped before he could think of anything else. 

He slowly opened her door peeping his head inside, taking a look at what he could. He opened the door more for him to invite himself in, as he turned on the light. He saw something shift in the corner of his eye. And he heard her groan from the sudden light that seemed to lit her room. He smiled calmly and walked over to her bed in the left far side corner. She was covered in blankets, even some covering her face so she wouldn't have to be blinded by the light. He slowly removed them and saw the curled up girl laying underneath them. She turned to her side to face Sans and her mouth turned to a small smile. 

"Hey Sans." She said, weakly. 

She was sick, so she was weak, obviously. Sans looked down at her, placing a hand onto her hand that layed along side her. She gripped his hand and looked up at him. 

"heh, hey kiddo. how are ya?" 

"Perfectly fine, just skipping school cause I totally feel good." She said, with sarcasm.

"Aww, skipping is bad young lady," he wagged a finger in the air," Up! Up! Up, lady! You need to get ready for school." 

She giggled as he joked along, but it soon faded as she started coughing. His laughter as well as disappeared as he heard her. He didn't like it when she was sick. It was painful to watch her struggle with it. She would wheeze, couch, gag. And he didn't like it. 

He grabbed the thermometer that was placed on her side table, probably from Papyrus, and he placed it it underneath her tongue. He looked back down at her, her smile had faded and her eyes looked droopy, as if she hadn't gotten any sleep last night. The thermometer beeped, telling us it was done checking her tempature. He grabbed it and checked. 

103.2 

He winced at the high temperature. Never has it been this high before. He shut it off and placed it back on her side table, sitting next to her on her bed. 

"Hey Sans?" She started grabbing some blankets again, curling 'em around her. 

"Yeah?" He asked, as he watched her. 

"Will I ever get rid of this- " she was interrupted by a nasty cough that seemed to drell up inside.

"heh, kid. just rest for a bit. you'll get better soon." He placed a kiss on her forehead before shifting to the door. "night Frisk." 

She laid there, watching him go. "Night." 

He then turned the light offs before quietly shutting the door behind him. Frisk was sick, great. He leaned against the wall, sliding down it inch by inch. 

Frisk is sick. Frisk is sick. Frisk is sick! That's all he could think of at the moment. That she was sick, coughing, vomiting, to what his brother said, and anything he didn't know yet. 

Frisk is sick, but he's sicker. He kissed her forehead, but in that brief moment, so many things popped up in his head. Why? Why did he have to think this way?! He wanted to, wether she was sick or not, he wanted to move that kiss down to her lips, grasping at her arms and topple over her. But he didn't, cause he knew better. Didn't he? He buried his face in his hands as he groaned out. 

"stooop thinking like that!" 

He then sighed before getting up, walking back downstairs into the kitchen, where his brother had just gotten done with his spaghetti. 

"AH, HELLO SANS! HOW'S THE HUMAN?" 

"she's a'right." 

"WELL, I MADE HER SOME SPAGHETTI TO HELL HER GET BETTER!" He smiled, feeling happy of his actions to help. 

Sans knew other wise, she had gotten sick once before back in the underground when she first tried his pasta. Daring to eat it again will only make her sickness worse. He shook his head slowly. 

"sorry pap, but Frisk can't have any of your spaghetti until she's better." 

"WHY NOT?" He stood there, confused. 

"cause when you're sick, you don't want to eat spaghetti and food like that." He said, "and she's human, so she needs to eat what humans would eat when they're sick. which means soup, saltine crackers and-? sprite!" 

"YOU KNOW ALL THIS HOW?" Papyrus crossed his arms. 

"read it from a magazine." Sans moved to sit in the living room on the lumpy green couch. Can't believe they still have that thing. 

"WELL ALIRGHT THEN. I'LL HEAD OUT SOON TO BUY THE..uhh.. INGREDIENTS?" He wakes up the stairs and headed to his room, slamming it shut behind him.

While Papyrus was gonna be gone, someone needed to watch over the kid. He decided that he'll call in Asgore later and tell him why he isn't at his sentry stations. 

He laid on the couch, outstreching among it. Now that he thinks about it. If Frisk was gonna be asleep for a while and Papyrus out shopping maybe he could- no! Stop! Don't stop, keeping thinking. Yes stop! No! 

Sans looked down at his bottom half, staring at where his crotch would be. 

"what's one more time gonna hurt, aye?" He then slipped his hand under his shorts. 

His ecto-penis was already summoned as if it knew what he wanted to do before he knew himself. He then slowly and steadily wrapped his hand around his size. 

But before the excitement could happen, he heard a door bang open. And he quickly, startled from the sound, threw his hand out of his pants and jumped off the couch. 

Papyrus came running down the stairs and stood directly in front of Sans. Papyrus had his gleamy smile on as he told his brother he was heading out now. While on the other hand, Sans was sweating, startled, and scared that he almost got caught into something he didn't really start at. 

Once Papyrus left, Sans sat back down on the couch, but he didn't do anything. Soon enough, his mind wondered back to Frisk, and how he was suppose to call in Asgore about staying home to watch Frisk. And so he picked up his phone and swiped to his contacts. But before he dialed the number, something hit him. Last she was sick, she went straight to Toriel's house. He didn't even get a chance to complain back that he could watch her. He thought about it for a moment and set his phone down. Ehh, they can do without him for a day or so. 

He kicked his feet up to the arm of the couch and turned the TV on. All that was on for now was MTT cooking show. Sans rolled his pinpricks but decided to watch anyways. I mean, it's not like he has nothing else to do.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Watch, watch, watch her sleep. Watch her dream. Watch her reactions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Already gotten a couple kudos.. hehe thanks guys!! I really appreciate it!! :D Thanks for reading and hopefully you enjoy this chap. *hugs for all*

He jumped off the couch and feel to the floor, rolling to his back side. A loud ringing had awoken him up from his slumber, and it still rang. He looked around frantically, soul racing from the sudden sound that startled him. His eyes then fell upon a phone along side the couch on the ground. He inhaled and picked it up to see it was an old friend of his calling. He then let his breath out, and accepted the call that was still ringing. 

"W-where are y-you?! Y-you were suppose t-to be here two h-hours ago!" A worried voice rang on the other side. Stuttering with each passing word. 

He didn't reply, instead he moved the phone away from his face and put the phone on speaker. He then grunted and plopped back up to his feet. 

"S-sans! A-are you o-ok?" 

He didn't reply again, he instead say back down on the couch before switching the static TV off. 

"Sans I-i know you're t-there. I c-can here m-movement." The voice had sounded annoyed a little, yet still coated worried. 

"yeah, I'm fine Alphys, so calm down will you. I don't need loud chattering when I just woke up." He had then realized what he said and immediately tried to take it back. 

"oh..I'm s-sorry- no wait! You're n-not even suppose t-to be sleeping in! Y-you have j-jobs to do!" Within a second, she had completely forgotten what he said. 

Thankfully. He had forgotten that she was quite sensitive to harsh words being thrown towards her. Even the teensy bit will leave her feeling regret and guilty. Lucky she went back to snapping at him for missing work. Wait- 

"hold it alphys, there was a reason for-" He was then cut off.

"A r-reason! Sure t-there was! T-there is always a r-reason for w-when you slack off of w-work!" Alphys had then started shouting. 

"Alphys-" 

"The only times you can get off work is if you're sick!" 

...

Is if he was _sick_. Heh. Hehe! Please, sick! So then, if he was sick, he would be off work! Ha! He would be off work everyday for that reason! He was sick! He was fucking sick! For the fucking wrong reasons! Sick! Fucking sick! Oh Alphys, he was fucking sick. For a fucking sick child. For a sick- 

"Alphys!" He had then shouted.

She grew quiet, and he immediately regretted it again. Fuck. Didn't you just say she was sensitive to this. 

"Alphys listen, I wasn't at work today cause Frisk is sick. I'm looking after her while Papyrus is out getting medicine and stuff like that." He had then soften his voice, hoping she would calm from the shouting. 

But, speaking of Papyrus, it's been a while since he's been out. Where was he? Was he still buying soup, crackers and other stuff? He made a mental note to check on him later. 

"O-oh..I'm s-sorry Sans. I d-didn't mean to s-sound so mean. I'm sorry t-that Frisk is s-sick. I'll tell Asgore." She then went back to her studdering. "But p-please next time, call in." 

"heh, will do." 

"A-alright, hope she g-gets better. Goodbye Sans." 

"later alligator." He snickered. 

"..." She had muffled a scream and then proceeded to hang up. 

Sans waited to hear laughter from the other end, but it never came. He looked at his phone and notice she had hunged up. 

"that wasn't nice." He picked his phone up and slid it into his shorts pocket. 

He thought for a second with the conversation with Alphys. He was here to watch offer Frisk while she was sick, right? So let's go check on her. 

He slowly stepped up the stairs one by one until he reached the top. He walked down the hallways until he reached her room. He then placed his hand in the doorknob and twisted it. But stopped. 

Wait, what if she was sleeping? He didn't want to disturb her sleep. She wasn't feeling good after all. She was sick with a fever, sick with a nasty cough, sick. Sick. 

But he was sick as well. He _did_ want to see her sleep. Wanted to see her sleeping form. If she twisted and turned. He wanted to see, no _watch_ , her chest fall up and down. He wanted to lay next to her, sit next to her, stand next to her. Be with her. _Wanted to take her._

Fucking stop! Don't think like that! 

He then released the breath he was holding and slowly opened the door. He didn't turn the the lights on though, just in case it would wake her up if she was sleeping. And luckily openeing the door didn't wake her. She was a deep sleeper, not one to wake from small movement or small sounds. 

He then walked to her bed and stood next to it. Just as he suspected, her form. Beautiful. 

Her arms laid loosely over her head as her head was tilted upwards. Her chest was rising and falling with ever breath she took. Her right leg, bent flat along side the bed, her foot laying close to her left leg, which was laying straight down. 

He loved it! He loved it so much! He didn't have to look into a mirror to know his pinpricks turned into hearts. 

Her short sleep shirt that just under her small breast, revealing her smooth tanned stomach. Her shorts, fit just right around her slightly building wide hips. His eyes then lowered to the tight part around her shorts. Right there. Right. There. He wanted to just so badly slip his hand down there. Slightly touch her a little. See if she does anything in her sleep. Maybe twist from his touchy give a little sound, or start getting wet within her sleep. 

He then moved upwards along her middle to her top. Her breast moved up and down. In motion of her breaths. He started to feel magic build within his mouth, and shorts. He opened his mouth slightly, his blue tongue firiming with the magic inside. Come on. Just do it, cause I mean, one little touch can't do anything right? 

He then lowered down to the bed, carefully placing a hand on the other side of her side. 

Come on, do it! Just touch her! Heck, lick her even! 

He was getting a little overwhelmed. He had the chance to, but did he want to do it? 

...

Yes. Other wise he wouldn't have been doing so much of what he's already done! 

He used his other hand to slowly lift her shirt, revealing her laced bra. 

Did Toriel know she wore bras like this. So lacey and seemingly revealing. 

And he lowly growled. 

She better not be talking to someone. Nor should she be fucking someone. She's to young to be doing that shit. 

Well, at least she's to young to do that with the wrong person. 

He chuckled as he stared up at her. 

This kid, she was fucking messed up. Not as much as him, but still messed up. Or was it just him imagining stuff? Who cares. 

He slowly lifted his left hand and trailed a finger along her side. 

She had seem to feel it a little as she flinched. But he continued all the way up under her breast anyways. He slowly, and carefully moved his hand under her bra and cupped her right breast. 

Fuck~

It was so soft. So warm. So..fleshy. 

He shuddered. As sparks of excitement shot through him. He wanted more. 

He slowly moved his index and middle finger around her, starting to build up, nipple. He playfully twisted it a little, and touched the tip. 

And she responded. She responded by slightly moving her legs around. Her head switching to the other side. 

And he continued. 

He playfully twisted it more, as his other hand was now caressing her other breast. 

He bit his tongue, making sure he wouldn't make anymore attempts other than this. He's gone this far, and this far is enough right? 

Yes! ..no. 

Before he knew it, he was climbing on top of her. His legs on either side of her hips, he continue to mess with her swolen nipples. 

More contact had caused her to react. She had slightly moaned as her eyes seemed to tighten. 

Shit. Be careful. 

He removed his hands. 

Shit. Shit. SHIT! Fuck! What has he done?! He didn't want too! But he also did want too! The more he messed with her, the more she reacted. Which made him want more! He panicked, breathing heavily, as he moved along side her. 

She slowly moved her hands downwards, and he watched. 

Was she awake? 

His sockets went wide as he watch her hands place along side his knees. Oh god. Oh fuck! If he were to move, he'd be caught. Don't wake up. Don't wake up. Don't wake up! 

He begged within his mind. He didn't want her to see what he was doing while she slept. 

Her hands then stilled, as she turned her head. Her groaning confirmed, she was waking up. 

Shit no! He panicked again! Thought of moving, but knew it'll only make it worse. He looked to his left and right. No use, nothing to grab. His breathing became frantic again. Shit! 

And then he looked back at her face. Her eyes seemed to be slightly opening. 

"Mmm..S-Sans?" 

Shit!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm..wuv me now? :3 I made it for you! I hope you enjoyed. 
> 
> Next Chapter: You and Me time! How about it?
> 
> Thanks for reading if you did!! I really really appreciate it!! Hopefully I'll see y'all in the up coming chapters!! X3

**Author's Note:**

> If it says 1/1 I'll fix it- it's done it before! And Chap. 2 will be uploaded tomorrow or sometime before the next week!! :D plz no hate..plz.. also- not much sexual stuff in Chap 1 so yay!! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
